


Choke Me Like You Love Me

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Canon Compliant, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Service Top, Smut, Subspace, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Steve wants to be choked.





	Choke Me Like You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 14 being posted on day 15, we out here. Do NOT use this for real life.   
> XX  
> T

Nancy doms most of the time. When they’re not having explicit dom/sub sex, she’s still a touch in charge, but it’s just part of her personality at this point. Jonathan is more of a service top, though there are times when he subs as well. Steve is always a sub, even when he’s helping Nancy with Jonathan, it’s based on the practice that he’s her good boy and needs to help her. 

Steve is needy to the point he always wants to drop really far. Nancy’s confident she can do it safely, and they can bring him up safely, but sex with Steve involves a lot edging, overstimulation, restriction and him asking for literally everything. He’ll always turn to Jonathan first with teary eyes, he’s more likely to crack than Nancy. Most times Jonathan squirms and turns to Nancy and asks if he can help Steve. 

It shouldn’t come as a surprise when Steve asks to be choked, but it does. Nancy stares at him, wide eyed, because she’s curling her hair so they can meet Joyce and Hopper for dinner. Jonathan’s sitting on the toilet, brushing his teeth, and Steve pokes his head in the doorway, buttoning up his shirt. 

Nancy does a lot of research, and they negotiate repeatedly. Steve wants to be choked until he passes out, and Jonathan fuck him, both of them use him. However that scares Nancy a bit, especially before they even start. So they agree, that Jonathan will choke him, while Nancy sucks him off and teases him. When Steve needs to stop, he needs to hit, kick, pinch, anything to either one of them. He won’t be handcuffed, which he’d complained about, until Nancy told him that if he didn’t accept the rules they wouldn’t do it at all. 

So Steve isn’t restrained for the first time in a long time, has permission to say whatever he wants, and can come whenever he wants. They make out a bit first, Steve eager to touch both of them everywhere because he’s never allowed. He runs his hands over Jonathan’s chest, and pinches Nancy’s nipples, and finally, Nancy pushes him down. 

“Steve, tell me the rules please.” 

“I have to tell you when it’s too much, I can talk or move, anything ma’am.” 

She nods, 

“Good boy.”   
So Jonathan straddles Steve and Nancy poises herself above Steve’s dick, wraps her hand around the base and licks the tip, and she can tell that Jonathan’s hands wrap around Steve’s throat. It’s intense. Everytime Jonathan lets go Steve gasps. His hips jerk until Nancy chokes on his cock, and she can tell when he gets light headed, because the gasping becomes slower and his hips stop jerking. 

Finally, Nancy nudges Jonathan off. Steve’s pupils are blown and his breathing is ragged, 

“Color?” she asks. 

It takes a few moments but then he responds, 

“Green. Can I come?” It takes forever to get out and his voice is wrecked. 

Nancy kisses his forehead, 

“Yes baby, you can come.” 

She reaches back to stroke his cock, and he comes easily over her hand, and then she wipes it on the sheets, and Jonathan and her, cradle Steve between them, Nancy helping him sip some water, Jonathan pushing his hair out of his face. 

“You did good. You both did so good. All of you did so good.”


End file.
